Harry Potter und der andere Plan
by Trovia
Summary: Der Phönixorden entscheidet sich, nicht die Prophezeiung zu bewachen, sondern den anderen Plan auszuprobieren. Daher stirbt niemand, aber Harry ärgert sich ein bisschen, Remus lacht ihn aus, und Broderick Bode bekommt Besuch. AU. OneShot.


**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter, die Harry Potter Romane, alle wiedererkennbaren Textpassagen und der Plan, der in dieser Geschichte _nicht _zur Anwendung kommt, gehören J.K. Rowling, die damit viel Geld verdient. Mir gehört nichts, oder doch zumindest nur der andere Plan, aber ich bekomme kein Geld dafür, nicht einmal Gummipunkte. _

_Dieser One-Shot entsprang einer Diskussion über Dumbledores Kriegsstrategie, sollte unterhaltsamer Quatsch sein und wurde als solcher im Juli 2005 geschrieben. Da er Quatsch war, habe ich ihn nie hochgeladen. Beim Großreinemachen auf meiner Festplatte hab ich ihn wiedergefunden und mir gedacht, verglichen mit anderen Quatschgeschichten ist er eigentlich ganz nett. Urteilt selbst. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte um ein Review, in dem ihr mir mitteilt, ob die Geschichte nun Quatsch ist oder nicht!

* * *

_

**Harry Potter und der andere Plan

* * *

**

Der bislang heißeste Tag in diesem Juli neigte sich seinem Ende zu, und eine schläfrige Stille lag über den wuchtigen, von Abgasen geschwärzten Wohnhäusern des Grimmauldplatzes in London. Staubige Autos parkten in den Einfahrten von Häusern, deren Fenster weit aufstanden, um den Anflug einer kühlen Brise aufzufangen. Die Bewohner dieses schmutzigen Fleckens der Hauptstadt interessierten sich nicht für die Sauberkeit ihrer Autos, sie hätten ohnehin keine Rasen gehabt, die sie mähen könnten, und so schwitzten die meisten von ihnen einfach welk vor ihren Fernsehern vor sich hin.

In einem dieser Häuser gab es allerdings keinen Fernseher. Seine Bewohner hatten auch keine Autos, und gestählte Kriegsveteranen, die sie waren, konnte sich auch keiner von ihnen durch etwas Banales wie Wetter davon abhalten lassen, eine wichtige Diskussion zu führen. Die müde Nachbarschaft hätte wohl irritiert, dass es _solche _Leute in ihrem Viertel gab, aber glücklicherweise wussten sie nichts davon. In ihren Augen _existierte _Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 schließlich überhaupt nicht.

Wäre freilich ein Zauberer den Weg aus Richtung Bahnhof hinab geschlendert, und wäre er darüber hinaus in den komplexen Fidelius-Zauber eingeweiht gewesen, der über dem muggelfeindlichen Gelände lag, dann hätte er Stimmen hören können, die so heftig diskutierten, dass sie durch das Küchenfenster in den Hinterhof und von dort zurück auf die Straße drangen.

„...wahnsinniger Plan..."

„...Verschwendung von Ressourcen..."

„..._kein _Auror würde..."

„...Mysteriumsabteilung..."

„...Harry wird _nicht_..."

„...müssen alles bedenken..."

In der Tat: Für den zufällig passierenden Zauberer wäre es gänzlich unmöglich, herauszufinden, worum es in diesem hitzigen Gewirr männlicher und weiblicher Stimmen ging. Es wäre ihm unmöglich, zu erraten, dass von Harry Potter, dem Retter der Zaubererwelt die Rede war, sowie von einem anderen Mann, dessen Namen man nicht nannte. Außerdem ging es um das Zaubereiministerium, einen geheimen Orden und mögliche Pläne für die nahe Zukunft.

Der zufällig passierende Zauberer, der ja überhaupt nicht existierte, wüsste genauso wenig wie die Insassen des geheimen Hauptquartiers, dass der Orden des Phönix sich in fünf Minuten für einen Plan entscheiden würde - für einen einzigen von Dutzenden möglichen Plänen (der vermeintliche Besucher könnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich Auroren in diesem Gebäude befanden, und oh, konnten Auroren sich Pläne ausdenken!). Unter heftigen Protesten und empörtem Widerspruch würden sie entscheiden, einem fünfzehnjährigen Jungen rein gar nichts zu sagen, ein Muggelhaus zu bewachen, einen Dunklen Lord zu beobachten und Schichten einzuteilen. Ja, Schichten. Zahllose, illegale, ungeheuer langweilige Schichten.

Aber, wie gesagt, es gab so viele mögliche Pläne, und sie konnten nur einen einzigen wählen.

Stellen wir uns trotzdem einen Augenblick lang vor...

* * *

„Also sind wir uns einig?", fragte Emmeline Vance schließlich und sah sich erwartungsvoll in der Runde um.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir gefällt." Sirius Black, verurteilt für den Mord an zwölf Muggeln (und, noch schlimmer, einem Zauberer), Hochverrat und ein paar geringen Verbrechen, machte sich gänzlich unverbrecherhafte Sorgen um seinen Patensohn. „Aber Moody hat Recht, es ist die eleganteste und sauberste Vorgehensweise. Und so bleibt Harry wenigstens nicht ewig über alles im Dunkeln."

„Ich stimme zu." Kingsley Shacklebolt neigte sein im Kerzenlicht glänzendes Haupt. „Besser, als ein Jahr oder mehr für Wachdienst an einer Prophezeiung zu verschwenden, die Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer vielleicht gar nicht holen wird."

„Oh, glaub mir, Kingsley." Professor Dumbledore hatte gesprochen. Seine Stimme kam wie ein Wispern aus einem Schatten in der Ecke, in der er saß. „Glaub mir, er wird es versuchen."

„Noch ein Grund, den sichereren Weg zu gehen..."

„Es ist nicht der sicherste für Harry...", fuhr Molly Weasley dazwischen.

„Im Krieg ist niemand sicher, insbesondere nicht Potter", grunzte Moody, und Snape nickte mit einer Miene, als beiße er auf etwas Saures. Moody und Black zuzustimmen war in seiner Welt schließlich etwas, was man einfach nicht tat.

„Also gut." Dumbledore sah für einen Augenblick etwas unglücklich in den Schein der Kerzenflammen. „Also gut, wir versuchen es mit Moodys Plan."

Sirius Black hatte ihn lauernd beobachtet. Jetzt flackerte etwas wie Erleichterung in seinen Augen auf, die ihn so viel mehr wie ein Patenonkel als ein verurteilter Verbrecher wirken ließ, und stand auf.

„Ich schreibe Harry sofort."

* * *

Es war ein großer, dunkler, runder Raum.

Alles hier drin war schwarz, selbst der Boden und die Decke. Völlig identische, klinkenlose schwarze Türen ohne Aufschrift waren rundum in die schwarze Mauer eingelassen, dazwischen Leuchter, deren Kerzen blau flammten; ihr kühles, schimmerndes Licht spiegelte sich in dem glänzenden Marmorboden und erweckte den Eindruck, als glänze dunkles Wasser darauf. Es war Nacht (nicht, dass die Tageszeit hier unten einen Unterschied gemacht hätte), und der Raum lag absolut leer und verlassen da.

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte eine flüsternde Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo. Es war die Stimme eines Jungen, der sich gerade durch jene sachte Form von Stimmbruch kämpft, die nicht zu beschämendem Fiepen führt. Aber natürlich _konnte_ da überhaupt kein Junge sein, denn Jungen bestanden aus mehr als aus einer stimmbruchnahen Stimme, unter anderem Lungen, um die Stimme zu produzieren.

Andererseits gehörte der Raum völlig eindeutig in die magische Welt, also war vermutlich ein Tarnumhang im Spiel.

„Diese Tür dort", erwiderte eine zweite Stimme gedämpft. Sie war älter und ganz ruhig. Normalerweise gehörte sie zu Remus Lupin. „Komm mit. Und sei leise."

Rascheln erklang wie von in Bewegung geratenden Roben. Man konnte Fußschritte hören, und eine Zehntelsekunde lang blitzte etwas in Bodenhöhe auf, was der Muggelschuh des Jungen gewesen sein könnte, bevor wieder unsichtbarer Stoff darüber fiel.

„Okay, Harry", sagte Remus Lupins Stimme einen Moment später von einer der identischen dunklen Türen aus. „Du weißt noch, was du sagen sollst, wenn wir erwischt werden?"

„Klar." Ein Seufzen war zu hören - die Sorte Seufzen, die man von langsam erwachsen werdenden Kindern kennt, die sich gerade um ein oder zwei Jahre unterschätzt fühlen. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich angestiftet. Rita Kimkorn hatte Recht, ich bin nur ein harmloser, geistig verwirrter Junge. Kein Grund, mich zu bestrafen, wenn sie stattdessen Dumbledore bekommen können."

„Und wenn sie mich sehen?" Remus Lupins Stimme hingegen klang eher wie die eines Lehrers - was überzeugt, wenn man bedenkt, dass er in der Tat ein Lehrer war.

„Sie haben nur versucht, mich aufzuhalten."

„Guter Junge."

„Wuff", brummte Harry Potters Stimme sarkastisch.

„Also los", sagte Remus Lupins Stimme.

Ein Messer erschien mitten in der Luft und machte sich am Schloss zu schaffen.

Dann schwang die Tür lautlos auf.

* * *

Es hatte noch einen Moment gedauert, bis sie den richtigen Raum erreichten: hoch wie eine Kirche und lediglich mit emporragenden Regalen gefüllt, die voller kleiner, staubiger Glaskugeln waren. Sie schimmerten dumpf im Licht der Kerzen, die in ihren Haltern an den Regalen befestigt waren. Wie in dem runden Raum hinter ihnen brannten ihre Flammen blau. In dem Raum war es sehr kalt; Harry schauderte und erwartete fast, dass sein Atem vor ihm kondensierte, während er sich neugierig umsah. Er hatte den Raum natürlich noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen, und in diesem Universum würde er es auch nie wieder tun.

Remus hatte sich vermutlich versichert, dass niemand außer ihnen hier war; doch das Ministerium lag wie erwartet in der absoluten Einsamkeit und Stille der Nacht vor ihnen. Harry hörte erst den robusten Klang von flatterndem Tuch, bevor der Kopf und dann der Körper des anderen neben ihm sichtbar wurden. Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend, nahm Harry seinen eigenen Tarnumhang ab.

„Professor Dumbledore sagt, es ist Reihe siebenundneunzig", bemerkte sein ehemaliger Lehrer jetzt und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Komm mit."

Harry sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig nach hinten um, bevor er ihm an den langen Regalen entlang folgte. Es waren so viele, dass die letzten von ihnen von hier aus in fast völliger Dunkelheit lagen. Kleine, vergilbte Schilder, sah er jetzt, waren unter jeder Glaskugel an den Regalborden befestigt. Von manchen der Kugeln ging ein unheimliches, flüssiges Glimmen aus, andere waren innen trüb und dunkel wie durchgebrannte Glühbirnen.

„Woher kennt Professor Dumbledore die richtige Nummer?", fragte Harry, als ihn die drückende Stille unbehaglich werden ließ; seine Stimme hallte nicht einmal an den Wänden wider, so groß war der Raum, wurde eher von ihm verschluckt. Er war beinahe dankbar für die Nervosität, die ihn ihm aufstieg; es fühlte sich komisch an, _keine _Angst zu haben. Aber nach drei Konfrontationen mit Voldemort erschien es ihm beinahe als Spaziergang, heimlich in das Ministerium einzudringen.

„Dumbledore war es, der Zeuge war, als die Prophezeiung gesprochen wurde. Hat er das nicht erwähnt?" Lupin sprach gelassen. Nie vorher hatte man ihm seine siebenjährige Schulzeit so sehr angesehen; nur ein Rumtreiber konnte sich bei einem Diebstahl am Ministerium den Anschein von Gelassenheit geben. Nach den kürzlichen Gesprächen mit Sirius vermutete Harry, dass es sich um eine Ehrensache handelte. „Jedenfalls wurde die Prophezeiung hier aus seiner Erinnerung aufgezeichnet. Er war natürlich dabei."

„Und ich werde sie anhören können, wenn wir hier fertig sind, ja?", versicherte Harry sich noch einmal misstrauisch. Er war ja dankbar, dass der Orden ihn schlussendlich in ein paar seiner Pläne eingeweiht hatte - und es befriedigte ihn immens, dass sie ihn brauchten! -, aber es gab doch eine Menge Fragen, die sie nicht beantwortet hatten; der Ärger, der sich über die Ferien in ihm angesammelt hatte, war noch nicht ganz verflogen, und er hielt ihn sorgfältig am Leben.

Lupin nickte. „Aber natürlich." Gleichzeitig kam er zum Stehen. Harry sah neben seiner Schulter die Nummer siebenundneunzig an einem der Regale aufleuchten. „Hier lang."

Er führte sie zwischen den hoch aufragenden Regalreihen mit Glaskugeln hindurch, von denen manche sanft aufglühten, als sie vorbeigingen. Der Weg schien endlos lang, und ein gutes Stück davon legten sie in völliger Dunkelheit zurück. Hallende, staubige Stille hüllte sie ein und verschluckte das leise Tapsen ihrer Fußschritte.

Erst nahe der nächsten Wand hielt Lupin in seinem stetigen Weg inne. Er hatte aufmerksam die Beschriftungen der Glaskugeln studiert - Harry hatte den Versuch aufgegeben, als ihm keine etwas sagte -, und deutete jetzt auf eine der kleinen Kugeln, in der ein trübes Licht glühte, obwohl sie sehr staubig aussah und offenbar seit Jahren nicht angefasst worden war.

Harry trat vor. Da er etwas kleiner war als Lupin, musste er den Hals recken, um das vergilbte Schild zu lesen, das am Regalbord direkt unter dem staubigen Glas befestigt war. In spinnenartiger Handschrift war ein rund fünfzehn Jahre zurückliegendes Datum darauf geschrieben, und darunter stand:

_S.P.T. an A.P.W.B.D. Dunkler Lord und (?) Harry Potter_

Harry starrte darauf. „Da steht mein Name drauf!", stellte er perplex und etwas ungeistreich fest. Als er sich anklagend zu Lupin umdrehte, schmunzelte sein alter Lehrer ein wenig.

„Aber natürlich. Das ist der Grund, aus dem nur du die Prophezeiung berühren kannst. Du, und natürlich Voldemort."

„Und wenn ich sie nehme und der Orden sie zerstört", wiederholte Harry langsam, als das Gesamtbild sich endlich zusammenfügte. „kann Voldemort sie nicht mehr bekommen."

„Genau. Es war eine von Moodys genialeren Ideen."

„Na dann..." Plötzlich zögernd sah Harry sich noch einmal versichernd nach Lupin um, und erst als der Werwolf auffordernd nickte, streckte er die Hand aus und schloss seine klammen Finger um die Kugel. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie sich kalt anfühlte, doch das tat sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich an, als hätte sie stundenlang in der Sonne gelegen, als würde der Lichtschimmer im Innern sie wärmen. In der Erwartung, ja in der Hoffnung, dass etwas Dramatisches geschehen würde, etwas Aufregendes, das für den langweiligsten Diebstahl in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt entschädigte, hob Harry die Glaskugel von ihrem Bord herunter und starrte sie an.

Absolut nichts geschah.

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. Da es grundsätzlich wenige Möglichkeiten dafür gab, was man mit einer Glaskugel anstellen konnte (auf Regale stellen, hineinstarren, heimlich mit Trelawneys Wahrsagekugel vertauschen waren offensichtliche Optionen), wusste er instinktiv, was er zu tun hatte. Erwartungsvoll hob er die Hand, um die Kugel auf dem Steinboden zu zerschmettern - immerhin wollte er die Prophezeiung _hören _-, doch Lupins Hand war unvermittelt vorgeschnellt, und bevor Harry sich versehen konnte, hatte der Werwolf ihm die Kugel abgenommen.

„He!", beschwerte sich Harry. „Sie haben gesagt, ich kann sie anhören!"

„Du wirst sie anhören", versicherte ihm Lupin und hielt die Kugel so interessiert hoch, wie er seine Grindelohs im dritten Schuljahr beobachtet hatte. „Sobald du Okklumentik beherrschst und Voldemort dich nicht dabei belauschen kann."

Nun doch ziemlich ärgerlich sah Harry zu ihm auf. Als ob er je etwas von _Snape_ gelernt hätte, sei es Okklumentik oder etwas anderes! „Davon war aber gestern keine Rede!"

„Ich weiß." Lupin grinste zu ihm hinab, und Harry erhaschte, ohne es zu wissen, einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann, der er gewesen war, als James und Lily Potter noch lebten. Der Lehrer wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, und winkte Harry, ihm zu folgen. „Wir haben gelogen."

Harry stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen aus, bevor er ihm folgte.

* * *

Wie gesagt, all das ist nie geschehen. Niemand hat sich je dafür entschieden, der _erste_ Dieb zu sein. Niemand beschloss je, Harry Potter in die Ministeriumsabteilung zu schicken und die Prophezeiung zu holen. Immerhin war er nur ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge, und man konnte dem Ministerium lange nicht mehr darin vertrauen, was es machen würde, wenn es einen fünfzehnjährigen Jungen in seiner Mysteriumsabteilung fand. Immerhin arbeiteten Leute wie _Fudge_ für das Ministerium.

Stattdessen entschloss man sich zu langen, gefährlichen Stunden der Wache - und das ging schief, aber so ist das Leben.

Man darf natürlich sowieso nie vergessen, dass diese _andere _Möglichkeit auf einer Vermutung basiert: Auf der Vermutung, dass der, der die Prophezeiung anfassen kann, trotzdem kein Rechthat, sie auf ganz legalem Wege _abzuholen_.

* * *

„Name?"

Gott, es war ein langweiliger Tag. Die Leute glaubten immer, die Arbeit in der Mysteriumsabteilung sei spannend und mysteriös. Es hatte damit zu tun, dass die Angestellten dieser Abteilung einen schicken Namen trugen und niemals, nicht einmal zu ihrem Ehepartner, über ihre Studien sprechen durften. In Wahrheit jedoch stellte die Arbeit genauso öde Routine dar wie die Arbeit jedes Beamten, und die Unsäglichen waren nur deshalb den unvermeidlichen Beamtenwitzen nicht ausgesetzt, weil eben jeder davon ausging, dass ihr Job so furchtbar _abenteuerlich _sei.

Broderick Bode hingegen hatte den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht, an seinem Schreibtisch zu dösen und vom nächsten Urlaub zu träumen. Außerdem hatte er mit einer Schreibfeder gespielt, ein Bild von Rufus Scrimgeour an die Dartscheibe geklebt und in der Kantine einen Kuchen gegessen. Es sprach für die Fadheit seines Jobs, dass ihn selbst ein Besucher nicht interessieren konnte, obwohl es der erste seit mehreren Monaten war. Die Leute holten sich die Prophezeiungen immer gleich ab, und letzte Zeit wurde nichts Abholenswertes prophezeit. Croaker sagte, das kenne er als Ruhe vor dem Sturm, aber Bode fand, dass man Croaker nur glauben durfte, wenn es um Quidditch ging.

Letzte Woche hatten sie eine Prophezeiung registriert, die eine gute Karottenernte für die alte Mrs. Marshbanks voraussagte; die Dame war nicht interessiert.

„Harry James Potter."

Erst bei der Antwort fiel Bode auf, dass er den Besucher noch kein einziges Mal angesehen hatte. Es war allerdings nicht nur der Name. Es war auch die Stimme.

Als er vorsichtig den Kopf hob, sahen ihn die funkelnden alten Augen seines ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrers an.

„Professor Dumbledore?" Bode wurde sich der Situation gewahr und räusperte sich verlegen, während er die Beine vom Tisch hob. Dann strich er die Brötchenkrümel von der Tischplatte. Dann räusperte er sich noch mal. Sein Blick schweifte nervös vom Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu dem Teenager, der mit den Händen in den Taschen seiner Muggelkleider wartete. _Harry Potter._ Seine Augen suchten automatisch die Narbe.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Bode." Dumbledore lächelte. Bodes Kopf schnappte wieder zu ihm zurück. „Es ist erfreulich, dass sie sich noch an mich erinnern. _Erwartungen übertroffen_ in Wahrsagen, nicht wahr?"

Also erinnerte er sich - an das T in Verwandlung. Bode wand sich.

„Äh, natürlich, Professor. Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?" Es gelang Bode, sich einigermaßen würdevoll zu fassen. Trotzdem sah er sich leicht panisch um, bis er ein leeres Besucherformular fand. Eilig arrangierte er seine Robenärmel so, dass der Professor und der Junge, der überlebte, nicht den Fettfleck in der Mitte sehen konnten.

„Harry Potter möchte seine Prophezeiung abholen", erwiderte Dumbledore mit seinem milden Lächeln und sah ihn über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an. Bode hatte die Schule besucht, bevor Minerva McGonagall die Bühne betrat; andernfalls hätte er jetzt Vergleiche angestellt.

„Oh." Bode starrte den Jungen an. Den _Held_. Und die _Narbe_. Der Held wand sich etwas unter seinem intensiven Blick, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Bode sich fing. „Äh, natürlich." Fahrig kritzelte er den Namen des Jungen auf das Formular, bis ihm ein weiteres Feld auffiel, das eines Häkchens bedurfte. „Äh, er braucht die Einwilligung eines Vormunds."

„Aber natürlich." Dumbledore nickte Harry zu.

Der Junge kramte einen Moment lang in seinen Taschen. Als er schließlich einen zerknitterten Pergamentbogen hervorzog, strich er sich ungeduldig durch die wilden Haare und reichte es Bode rasch über den Tisch. „Bitte."

„Äh, danke. Wenn Sie... wenn Sie mir jetzt folgen würden..."

Bode stieß beinahe seinen Stuhl um, als er sich erhob, um den Mann und den Jungen in den Raum mit den Prophezeiungen zu führen.

Er war immer noch nervös, als er den Zauber sprach, um die richtige Kugel zu lokalisieren, wenn er sich auch fast wieder gefangen hatte, als sie sie erreichten, Harry die Prophezeiung aus dem Regal löste und sie nach kurzem Zögern Professor Dumbledore anbot. Als Bode sie schließlich hinausbegleitete, war er fast dankbar, doch keinen so langweiligen Tag verlebt zu haben, und konnte sich richtig freuen.

Als er in sein Büro zurückkehrte, sich zum ersten Mal die Einverständniserklärung des Vormunds ansah und den Namen des meistgesuchten Verbrechers in England las, nun, sagen wir es so... Er wurde sehr blass. Und dann setzte er sich neben seinen Stuhl.

Aber er wurde nicht von einer Teufelsschlinge erwürgt.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
